Nobody Shyer
by Macavroche
Summary: Mistoffelees and the Rum Tum Tugger have some... issues. Misto is annoying. Tugger is annoyed, and by no means a fatherly figure. But with circumstances being what they are... I think he can make an exception.


This is a fanfic about Cats. Mistoffelees and the Rum Tum Tugger have some... issues. Misto is annoying. Tugger is annoyed, and by no means a fatherly figure. But with circumstances being what they are... I think he can make an exception. Set a few years before the Jellicle Ball, where Misto is still a tiny and adorable little kitten. For this story's purposes, just pretend that Macavity is Misto and Victoria's father. Demeter may or may not be mother. Personally, I root for Demustrap all the way, but I firmly believe that Demeter and Macavity once had a relationship. Be proud of me for this title.

Disclaimer: I'll own Cats when Bombalurina goes on a date with Gus the Theatre Cat.

"Hey! Hey, Tugger! Hey!" The Rum Tum Tugger groaned, dropping his head and letting out a deep sigh. Of course, this fine day couldn't last. Not in the Junkyard. "What is it, Mistoffelees?"

Mistoffelees screeched to a halt, an enormous grin on his face as though he could barely conceal his excitement. "Tugger! Tugger!"

"I said, what?"

"Watch this!" Oh, no, thought Tugger, but it was too late. Mistoffelees shot a bolt of lightning magic up at a heap of trash, narrowly missing Pouncival, who was perched in his usual spot on a chair. Ignoring the tom's yowls of protest, Mistoffelees turned back to the Tugger. "Didja see? Huh? Didja? Isn't it cool? Wasn't it amazing? Huh, Tugger? Huh?"

"Uh, nice trick, kid," Tugger replied warily, backing slowly away and trying to avoid the oncoming headache.

"You really think so? Cause I was gonna try it out on Asparagus and Tumblebrutus and Pouncival and Alonzo and Admetus and Munkustrap and..."

Yes, there it was. The headache. "That's great, kid."

"...but I wanted to try it out on you first, since I knew that you just love my magic, and..."

"Uh, hey, kid, I just remembered... I have a date with... Etcetera."

A confused look crossed Mistoffelees' face, cutting him off mid-sentence. "I thought you didn't like her."

"Yes, well, I-"

"And I thought you thought she was annoying and clingy and irritating and..."

"Well, she sorta-"

"...and aggravating and stalkerish and loud and..."

"Later, kid," Tugger said, rolling his eyes and walking away, leaving Mistoffelees to continue rattling on about Etcetera. He'd deal with hurt feelings later.

"Tugger? What was that about?" Jellylorum asked, keeping her voice calm but lashing her tail angrily.

"C'mon, Jellylorum, you know I love the kid, but this is ridiculous! He can talk your ear off, and that whole magic thing doesn't help his ego-"

"The Rum Tum Tugger, complaining about someone's ego? Absurd!"

"He could have seriously hurt somebody!"

"He knows his limits, unlike another tom I know."

Tugger almost said "Alonzo?" but stopped himself. It was bad enough that he was late, again, but he knew that an argument against Jellylorum was pointless. She would just win anyway.

"And furthermore, you should take better care of him."

"Why? I'm not his father."

"And you think that he's able to go to his own father for help?"

"I don't mean to be insensitive, I just-"

"He trusts you, Tugger. He relies on you. Do you even notice the way he looks at you?"

"How could I not? It's pretty hard to avoid him these days."

"You said you weren't his father. There is where you are wrong." And she was gone with a swish of her tail. The Tugger stood there, shocked, for a long while after.

"TUGGER!"

Tugger paused in his fierce battle with the dog, his distraction nearly costing him his left front paw. There, on the other side of the Junkyard, was Mistoffelees, cornered and shaking with fright while an enormous bulldog bore down on him with razor-sharp teeth. The dog growled, and Mistoffelees screamed.

Tugger gave the black Rottweiler he was fighting an extra fierce swipe on the nose, leaving the ugly brute whimpering in pain. Tugger ignored him and bounded across the Junkyard, taking extraordinarily large leaps, only one thing in his mind-GET TO MISTOFFELEES. A jump, a snarl, a hiss, some claws, some teeth, and the dog was scampering off, stubby tail tucked in, yelping in pain. Tugger hissed once more, and wrapped his tail around Mistoffelees protectively, drawing the kitten in protectively.

Mistoffelees gazed up at the older cat with crystal blue eyes wide, still shivering in fear and shock. "You-you saved me!" With that, he buried his nose into Tugger's side, nuzzling his small face into Tugger's warm fur. "Thank you." Tugger smiled, curling his tail even tighter around the black kit. "Shh, everything will be okay."

Tugger looked up, preparing to turn away from the battle and lead Mistoffelees to safety. However, as he lifted his head, he saw Jellylorum, sitting peaceably in the pipe. As he watched, she looked directly at him.

And gave a small nod.

Hooray for happy endings! This one's a little longer. Misto is the cutest thing! Hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
